Satu Dawai
by Vier Lakrawk
Summary: Collab with Yvne F.S.D. * Love is like playing piano. First you must learn the rules. But then, you must forget the rules, and play by your heart. “Sasuke ini pianis loh...!” *A SasuHinaKiba romance fic* first fic...! R&R, please...? ;D


**YO YO YO YO YO!!!!!  
inilah fic pertama dari VIER LAKRAWK...!**

**(sfx : GLAMOROUS -dikemplang panci-)**

**TARAAAAAAA!**

**Terinspirasi dari... Dari mana yak??? Duh, entah deh dari mana. Pokoknya pas kita lagi ngerumpi pada jam seni rupa, tercetuslah ide gila fic ala sinetron ini. Mohon maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan, kesalahan, kejelekkan, kealayan, keanehan, kegajean, kelebaian, keajaipan, kegilaan, kesintingan, ketidakorisinilan, dan ketidaksempurnaan lainnya. Karena kesempurnaan itu hanya milik Allah dan ketidaksempurnaan pasti ada pada kami.**

**TETAP DI DORCE SHOW SHOW SHOW!!!!! (loh??)**

**-ahem-**

**tanpa banyak makan nasi basi, mari kita mulai saja.**

**START  
**

**

* * *

**

**SATU DAWAI**

**by Vier Lakrawk**

**romance/drama**

**rate : T+/ M**

**standard disclaimer applied**

**WARNING  
AU,  
OC,  
OOC,  
sinetron pisaaaaaaaan!!!**

**pairing :  
banyak!  
tapi main-nya SasuHina (:  
(yes, we think they should be together in some kind of way)**

**summary :  
Love is like playing piano.  
First you must learn the rules. But then, you must forget the rules, and play by your heart.  
*A SasuHina romance fic*  
Tidak ada yang salah dengan seorang gadis yang tidak bicara. Tidak, sampai ada satu pianis yang membuatnya berubah...**  
"**Saskay ini pianis loh...!"  
Our first fic.  
R&R, please...?

* * *

**

"Saskay-teme!!! Kau harusnya tampil di konser itu!!"

"Hn."

"Aku akan mendaftarkanmu...!"

_**Love...**_

"Kenalkan, ini Hinata..."

"Hn."

Gadis itu hanya terdiam dan menunduk.

"Sasuke ini pianis yang aku ceritakan.", ujar Neji pada Hinata.

Neji berbisik ke arah Sasuke, "Ia tidak pernah berbicara..."

_**...is like playing piano...**_

"Jadi KAMU yang akan konser dengan Sasuke-kun?? Hmph. Memuakkan!", gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu menghardik.

"Tinggalkan dia sendiri, Sakura", suara Sasuke terdengar dari balik badan Hinata.

Gadis Hyuuga itu hanya menunduk.

Menahan tangis.

_**...first you must learn the rules...**_

Ino menggandeng tangan Chouji yang masih bermain ukulele.

"Gendut-gendut tapi imuuut!", Ino mencubit pipi Chouji pelan.

Semua orang sweatdropped. _IMUUUUT??????!!_

Chouji meletakkan ukulele-nya dan mengambil Lays rasa favoritnya.

"_Munch_- iya -_munch_- kamu juga imut -_munch_- babe...", Chouji tersenyum ear-to-ear.

Naruto nyengir lebar, "Pasangan yang aneeeh!!!!"

Dan semua orang tertawa.

**...**_**but then...**_

Hinata terduduk di tengah ranjang besar itu. Ranjang yang masih jelas dihiasi beberapa bercak darah dari tubuhnya.

Dan 'benih' dari tubuh Kiba.

Di luar jendela, terlihat hujan masih turun dengan deras.

Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya yang memerah.

Tangannya meremas selembar kertas yang jelas tertulis...

_aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi_

_-kiba-_

Petir memecah hening.

CTARR

Dan saat itulah Hinata terakhir berteriak.

_**...you must forget the rules...**_

Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan tatapan kaget.

"Apa...?", Sasuke menanyakan ulang.

"A-apa kau ma-masih a-akan me-mencintaiku walau...", Hinata mencoba bicara di sela tangisnya,

_**...and play by your heart.**_

"...a-aku me-melakukan_nya _dengan Ki-Kiba..."

Untuk pertama kali di hidupnya, Sasuke tidak mempunyai jawaban.

* * *

**CHAPTER 01 ; Do**

_**-Reikiharu High School-**_

Ruangan itu seperti mati. Hanya berderet bangku velvet merah yang kosong. Cahaya hanya mengarah ke arah panggung yang kosong.

Atau mungkin tidak sekosong itu.

Ada satu piano yang terletak di tengah panggung. Piano klasik besar yang mengilap memantulkan cahaya tadi. Mengilap hitamnya, elegan. Tapi itu malah mematikan sekitarnya. Keeleganan piano itu merebut semua perhatian yang ada di ruang besar itu. Meski jelas alat musik itu belum mengeluarkan bunyi apapun. Hanya hening saja sudah bisa membuat piano itu agung. Yang dibutuhkan hanyalah seorang yang pantas memainkannya.

Saat itulah pintu di ujung teratas deret bangku velvet merah itu terbuka dengan suara yang berat.

Ruangan itu dimasuki seorang pemuda. Pemuda berperawakan tinggi, berkulit pucat. Rambutnya hampir menyamai legam piano di panggung tadi. Dan tatap matanya hampir mengalahkan kehampaan ruangan yang ia masuki. Ia berjalan tenang ke arah panggung. Suara langkahnya jadi menggema karena ruangan kosong. Ketika sampai di depan panggung, ia meletakkan ranselnya di salah satu bangku velvet merah.

Langkahnya berlanjut pada deretan kursi yang tersusun rapi tepat di hadapan bawah panggung. Kursi-kursi yang berjajar dengan kain satin putih sebagai pelapisnya. Di hiasi pita-pita emas pada bagian belakangnya. Terlihat ekskuisit. Disiapkan sedemikian rupa, dengan space melebar dan menyempit secara teratur. Stand partitur berwarna hitam ada di setiap kursi. Sebuah buku dengan tulisan 'Dawai' diletakkan di atasnya.

Pemuda itu berjalan lagi.

Kali ini mendekati piano di atas panggung. Dengan dua tangannya, ia mendorong beratnya ke atas panggung. Langkahnya pelan mengikuti lekuk piano itu. Sampai di ujungnya, ia menekan satu nada sembarang. Menggemakan suara yang singkat tapi terasa dalam. Baru ia akan memainkan nada lagi, pandangannya tertuju pada partitur yang menemani piano itu. Ia meraihnya. Jelas di bawah kata 'Dawai' tertulis lagi sebuah nama.

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

Air mukanya berubah keras. Tangannya hampir meremas partitur di tangannya itu. Ia menarik nafas mencoba tenang. Dipejamkannya mata, dan dihembuskannya nafas yang tertahan. Matanya yang terbuka kembali memandang namanya yang tertera di partitur itu. Dengan dengusan, ia membawa partitur itu bersamanya. Melompat menuruni panggung, meraih kasar ranselnya dan menjejalkan partitur itu ke dalamnya.

Dengan langkah yang tidak setenang awal ia datang, ia keluar dari ruangan itu.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Oh, hai, Sasuke-kun...! Aku baru saja akan—", seorang gadis berambut merah muda menyapa Sasuke yang baru memasuki sebuah kelas.

"Apa maksud dari ini??", Sasuke mengangkat sebuah partitur ke hadapan wajah gadis tadi.

"Oh... Aku kira kau setuju...-"

"Aku tidak pernah setuju tentang hal bodoh ini!", Sasuke membanting partitur itu ke meja, membuat perhatian seluruh kelas tertuju padanya.

Gadis tadi menatap dengan takut. "Tapi..., Naruto bilang..."

"Apa??", Sasuke memotong lagi penjelasan si gadis.

"Naruto yang...-", gadis tadi tenggelam dalam pandangan marah Sasuke. "-...bilang kalau kau ikut..."

Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu tempat ia masuk, tepat sebelum seorang pemuda pirang masuk.

"Selamat siang, Dawai...!", kata pemuda itu mengangkat tinggi kedua tangannya.

Sasuke memandangnya tajam.

Kalau saja tatapan bisa membunuh, saat itu juga ruangan kelas itu akan jadi lautan darah.

"Hei, teme...! Ada apa dengan tatapan itu??", pemuda pirang itu menghampiri Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang akan mengikuti apapun dari ini.", Sasuke berkata tegas seraya meraih partitur yang ia banting tadi.

"Oh, itu... Tenanglah...! Kau hanya bermain pada upacara pelepasan Dawai senior!", pemuda itu masih menjawab santai.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kau tahu jelas apa maksudku.", Sasuke merendahkan suaranya. Bernada mengancam.

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu berubah serius. "Hanya satu kali main, teme. Apa susahnya??"

Sasuke melempar partitur ke lantai. "Aku tidak pernah setuju akan _apapun_ dari sampah itu."

Pemuda berambut gelap itu berjalan melewati Naruto, membanting pintu di belakangnya. Dan bahkan setelah ia pergi, ruangan itu masih hening karena ketegangan sesaat barusan. Naruto berbalik pada gadis berambut merah muda yang masih termenung melihat tempat yang baru saja Sasuke pakai untuk berdiri dan melempar partitur untuk kedua kalinya. Partitur yang ia buat sendiri. Yang kini tergeletak di lantai seperti—dan memang Sasuke sebut—sampah.

Naruto meraih partitur itu. Berjalan ke arah gadis tadi. "Maaf, Sakura-chan..."

* * *

_**-Hyuuga Residence-**_

"Kau pasti lelah. Istirahatlah di kamarmu. Nanti akan kusuruh orang mengantar barang-barangmu.", seorang pemuda dengan mata lavender berujar.

Gadis di hadapannya mengangguk. Berjalan menjauhi pemuda tadi, menuju tangga besar di tengah ruangan. Sepatu hak tingginya menghentak setiap anak tangga yang ia naiki. Rasa pegal dan lelah sudah mulai menggerogoti kakinya. Berdiri dengan sepatu seperti itu selama hampir dua jam bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ditambah tenaganya dipakai untuk memainkan alat musik yang menjadi sesuatu yang begitu dekat dengannya saat ini. Sebuah biola klasik.

Langkahnya membawa sang gadis ke sebuah pintu besar. Ia mendorongnya, menyuguhkannya pada pemandangan familiar.

Sebuah kamar yang didominasi warna ungu. Kamar itu terbagi menjadi dua bagian. Satu di kanan memuat ranjang besar yang berkanopi klasik. Dua meja kecil terletak si masing-masing sisinya. Menopang dua lampu tidur berlace ungu senada. Lantai kayunya terlihat hangat. Dihiasi karpet klasik dengan warna ungu gelap. Sebuah lemari bersandar pada dinding, tepat di sebelah sebelah sebuah meja rias. Di atasnya terlihat deretan penghargaan untuk prestasi bermusik Hyuuga Hinata, dan beberapa foto sang gadis sedang memainkan sebuah biola.

Sisi kiri kamar itu diisi satu sofa besar yang menghadap satu perapian. Di atas perapian itu, sebuah televisi plasma digantungkan untuk hiburan sang gadis Hyuuga. Di sudut sisi kiri kamar itu terletak sebuah recliner putih lengkap dengan lampu bacanya. Menyusul rak buku yang memenuhi satu sisi dinding tempat perapian terpasang. Terisi partitur bersampul kulit dan bergrafir emas. Singkatnya, kamar itu jelas sebuah kamar yang memenuhi kriteria kamar impian yang bisa membuat gadis-gadis tersenyum senang.

Tapi tidak begitu kelihatannya bagi gadis Hyuuga.

Hyuuga Hinata duduk di sofanya. Melepas sepatu yang hari ini hampir membunuhnya karena pegal. Ia menyandarkan badannya ke sofa lebar itu. Melihat langit-langit. Perlahan, ia memiringkan kepalanya, melihat ke arah pintu kaca yang memisahkan kamarnya dari balkon luas di luar sana. Silau sekali, musim panas memang benar-benar memastikan kerjanya dengan baik tahun ini. Setelah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Hyuuga muda meraih remote yang terletak di coffee table di depannya. Ia menekan salah satu tombolnya.

Kamar itu terisi opening lembut _Song for You_.

Iringan piano dan suara sang diva cukup membuat siapapun tertegun kagum. Dan di tengah lagu, biola tunggal dimainkan jelas di atas instrumen lainnya. Membuat gadis Hyuuga memperlambat nafas. Meresapi setiap nada yang dihasilkan alat musik gesek yang ia kuasai pula. Menengahi kolaborasi denting piano, gesekan biola, dan suara sang vokalis sendiri. Indah.

Matanya—yang ia tak sadar pejamkan—terbuka tiba-tiba. Ia meraih tas kecil di sebelahnya, mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dan segera mengetikkan pesan singkat. Sebuah pesan singkat untuk sepupunya yang tadi bicara dengannya, yang sekaligus merupakan promotor kegiatan bermusiknya. Ia menarik nafas ketika akan menekan layar bertuliskan 'Send'.

**SENT**

**Receiver : Hyuuga Neji  
Message : Aku ingin berkolaborasi dengan pianis.**

Dan di ujung penerima, Hyuuga Neji segera tahu kemana ia akan menemukan seorang pianis yang pantas bermain dengan adik sepupunya. Ia menekan 'Call' pada ponselnya di satu nama tertentu. Setelah beberapa nada sambung, ia bicara.

"Halo, Itachi? Aku ingin bicara soal adikmu..."

* * *

_**-Uchiha Mansion-**_

"Selamat datang, tuan muda.", seorang pelayan membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke—yang menyerahkan tas dan jasnya untuk dibawa si pelayan.

Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah belakang rumah. Mendudukkan dirinya ke recliner besar yang hampir menyerupai ranjang. Langsung menghadap sebuah kolam renang dengan empat tiang besar di ujungnya. Mata Sasuke sedikit menyipit menerima cahaya yang datang cerah. Musim panas bukanlah musim favoritnya, sekalipun mengingat ia lahir di musim yang sama.

"Lelah, otouto...?", sebuah suara familiar membuat Sasuke berbalik.

"Hn. Itachi."

"Begitukah caramu menyapa kakakmu?", Itachi mengambil tempat di sebuah foot rest kecil di sebrang Sasuke.

"Hn. Ayah pulang juga?"

Itachi menggeleng dan menegak minuman yang ia bawa. "Masih ada perjalanan bisnis."

Sasuke tidak merespon.

"Kau masih bermain piano?", Itachi bertanya seraya meletakkan gelasnya di meja.

"Hn."

Itachi menyeringai kecil. "Kalau begitu kau akan menerima tawaranku."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kalau ini soal kelompok musik bodohmu itu, sekali lagi aku tegaskan: tidak."

Itachi tertawa sarkasme. "Pertama, kelompok musikku tidak bodoh, Sasuke. Dan namanya Dawai..."

"Hn. Terserah."

"Kedua, ini bukan soal tawaran Dawai. Ini soal sebuah konser."

Sasuke melihat Itachi untuk sesaat. Memintanya meneruskan secara diam.

"Bukan konser biasa. Kau tahu kan, gadis yang sedang ramai dibicarakan itu...? Hyuuga Hinata..."

Sasuke kini duduk tegak. "Aku tidak akan pernah bermain dengan Hyuuga. Kau tahu itu."

Itachi menaikkan alis. "Jadi kalau bukan seorang Hyuuga, kau akan mengatakan 'ya' untuk sebuah konser?"

Kali ini Sasuke berdiri. "Aku tidak akan bermain untuk siapapun. Aku bermain untuk diriku sendiri.", katanya seraya berjalan menjauhi Itachi.

"Kau tidak bermain untukmu sendiri, baka otouto...!", Itachi berseru pada Sasuke, "Kita sama-sama tahu kau bermain untuk siapa!!"

"Terserah...!", Sasuke berseru balik.

Ketika Sasuke sudah jauh, Itachi menggumam pelan. "Kau bermain hanya untuk ibu, otouto..."

* * *

_**-Hyuuga Residence-**_

"Aku sudah menghubungi seseorang yang kenal baik dengan pianis handal. Kita tinggal menunggu jawabannya saja...", Hyuuga Neji berujar.

Hinata yang duduk di depannya hanya mengangguk.

Pelayan-pelayan berdiri di sekitar meja yang Neji dan Hinata pakai untuk makan malam. Seorang pelayan menuang air ke dalam gelas Hinata yang sudah hampir kosong. Hanya ada dua orang sepupu itu yang duduk di sisi meja makan. Membuat ruangan santap itu hampa. Meski jelas pelayan hampir memenuhi setiap sisi ruangan, tapi meja itu masih terlalu besar untuk dipakai makan dua orang.

"Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba ingin berkolaborasi?", Neji bertanya.

Hinata menghentikan pergerakkan alat makannya. Melihat ke arah Neji yang menunggu jawaban.

Tangan lentik sang gadis membentuk kepalan lingkaran, dan membuat pergerakkan terbuka antar empat jari dan ibu jarinya.

"Musim panas?", Neji memastikan.

Hinata mulai memotong kembali shrimp-nya. Mengangguk mengiyakan.

Neji menaikkan alis. "Alasan yang unik..."

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang pelayan berjalan mendekati Neji. "Tuan Neji, ada telefon penting dari Tuan Uchiha Itachi."

Neji mengangguk dan meminum sedikit dari gelasnya. "Berdoalah, Hinata."

Hinata mendongak dan melihat kakak sepupunya berjalan keluar ruangan. Setelah memastikan Neji sudah jauh, ia menyelesaikan makannya. Berjalan ke pintu yang berlawanan dengan yang Neji lewati.

Tanpa aba-aba, pelayan mulai membereskan meja.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam.

Dan Hinata masih duduk di balkon kamarnya.

Gadis itu kini memakai sebuah gaun tidur yang berhenti di lututnya. Sebuah jubah satin tipis melapisi atasnya. Angin tidak begitu dingin malam ini. Malah sebenarnya udara begitu pekat. Hampir pengap, atau panas setidaknya. Rambut panjangnya dibentuk sehingga menjadi ikatan informal di atas kepalanya. Menghindarinya dari rasa semakin panas.

Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Merapatkan kedua lututnya ke dada, dan melingkarkan tangannya agar kakinya tidak lunglai ke depan.

Sebuah case biola terletak di sampingnya. Tertutup. Warna hitam khas kulit masih terlihat bagus dari case itu. Bisa dibilang, case itu baru. Mungkin isinya juga. Tapi apapun itu, Hinata masih tidak memainkannya. Ia hanya membiarkannya tergeletak menemaninya. Sama hening dan diam seperti dirinya, dan malam itu.

Kepalanya mendongak melihat ke arah langit yang sepi. Tidak ada bintang, bahkan bulan sekalipun.

Ponselnya berbunyi.

**MESSAGE RECEIVED**

**Sender : Hyuuga Neji  
Message : Kau harus istirahat. Besok hari pertamamu sekolah.**

Hinata menghela nafas. Mengingat memang esoklah hari pertamanya bersekolah. Bukannya manja atau apa, tapi ia tidak biasa belajar di sekolah umum. Dari kecil, ia selalu mengikuti homeschooling. Demi karirnya, dan kelak demi kebaikannya. Bagaimana ia akan belajar normal di sekolah di mana semua orang bisa bicara kecuali dia sendiri...? Bayangan-bayangan pesimis menghantuinya. Tepat ketika ia akan mengirimkan pesan singkat yang mengatakan kalau ia berubah pikiran, satu pesan diterima ponselnya.

**MESSAGE RECEIVED**

**Sender : Hyuuga Neji  
Message : Kau akan baik-baik saja. Jangan meragukan bersekolah.**

Dan sekali lagi, Hinata menghela nafas.

Sepertinya ia memang harus bersekolah besok...

* * *

_**-Reikiharu High School-**  
the next day_

"Huaaaah!!!!!", Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, "Apa-apaan itu tadi??!!"

"Hn. Itu namanya tes, Dobe. Dan berhentilah berteriak, kau membuat keributan.", Sasuke menjawab datar.

"Kakashi-sensei tidak pernah memberitahu akan ada tes...!", Naruto merengek.

"Dan mungkin itu bisa jadi satu alasan kenapa kau harus belajar meski tidak ada pemberitahuan ulangan."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Masih tidak merasa adil atas diadakannya tes mendadak yang mengharuskan semua murid kelasnya menulis esai kecil tentang lingkungan dalam bahasa Inggris. Ia menguasai bahasa Inggris—bagaimanapun ayahnya bicara dengan bahasa yang sama—tapi ia tidak pernah bisa mengerjakan esai lengkap. Selalu menemui jalan buntu, itulah alasannya.

"Baik anak-anak, tenang... Naruto, kembalikan wajahmu seperti semula. Wajah yang seperti itu tidak membuatmu lebih enak dilihat.", guru di depan kelas berkata ke arah Naruto. Yang disambut tawa riuh rendah dari murid-murid yang lain.

"Aku ingin memberitahukan, kelas kita kedatangan murid baru...", guru dengan name tag Hatake Kakashi itu melanjutkan.

"Apa?? Kenapa dia tidak masuk pada saat tes tadi??! Ini tidak adil...!", Naruto berteriak dari tempatnya duduk.

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, Naruto... Justru tidak adil kalau seorang murid baru langsung mendapat tes..."

Sekali lagi, pipi Naruto menggembung.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh masuk...!", Kakashi berkata sedikit keras ke arah pintu.

Saat itu juga, seorang gadis berjalan masuk kelas.

Membuat semua mata memandang tidak percaya. Beberapa membiarkan mulutnya terbuka sebagai tanda keterkejutan.

Di depan kelas itu berdiri Hyuuga Hinata. Violis terkenal yang sekarang tengah hangat dibicarakan di media mana saja. Sosoknya yang terlihat tenang berdiri dengan rambut tergerai. Membingkai wajahnya yang hampir pucat. Tangannya memegang tas sekolah yang serupa dengan murid perempuan lainnya, dan sebuah case biola. Ia membungkukan badan tanda hormat.

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Mulai hari ini, ia akan menjadi teman sekelas kalian. Bantulah ia sebisa kalian, mengerti?", Kakashi memperkenalkan Hinata.

"Kenapa ia tidak memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri??", Naruto bertanya dengan suara yang lumayan keras.

Hinata terlihat sedikit kaget atas ucapannya.

"Dobe. Dia tidak bicara...", Sasuke berkata pelan. "Tidakkah kau menonton TV...??"

"Hah?? Maksudmu, ia bisu??", Naruto berbisik.

"Hn."

"Baik. Hinata, jangan anggap serius, ya. Anak itu memang agak aneh. Kau boleh duduk di tempat yang kosong.", Kakashi bicara pada Hinata dan menunjuk tempat di samping Sasuke—satu-satunya tempat yang kosong di kelas.

Hinata mengangguk dan berjalan ke bangku itu.

Ia membungkukan badan pada Sasuke yang menatapnya, lalu duduk dan mulai mengeluarkan alat tulis.

Di samping kanannya, Uchiha Sasuke memperhatikan case biola Hinata yang disandarkan pada salah satu kaki meja.

_Jadi ini Hyuuga Hinata..._

Tepat ketika pikiran Sasuke berkata demikian, Hinata berbalik menatapnya. Memberikan sbuah buku note kecil bertuliskan tangan.

_pelajaran apa sekarang?_

Sasuke menatap Hinata sebentar sebelum menulis jawaban.

_bahasa inggris  
_

Sasuke memberikan note itu kembali. Dan segera, Hinata menuliskan balasannya.

_terima kasih. maaf merepotkan._

Sasuke mengembalikan note itu ke meja Hinata.

_hn_

Hinata menaikkan alis. 'Hn'?? Gadis Hyuuga memberi tatapan tanya pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Hn."

* * *

**to be continued—**

**

* * *

**

**NAH LOHHH!!!!**

**Sungguh aneh, bukan, fic ini??  
mhuahahahahahahahahahahahahaha (ketawa stress)**

**Ya, semoga saja, tidak terlalu 'sinetron' yaa :'D  
-h2c-**

**Penasaran dengan lanjutannya??**

**TUNGGU CHAPTER MENDATANG....!  
-pede abiss-  
-dilemparin sendal jepit-**

**YO YO YO YO YO!!!!! 8D**

**

* * *

**

**LOWONGAN OC**

**Anda bingung? Anda pusing? Ingin eksis tapi susah?****  
MUDAH SAJA!  
Ikuti:**

**PEMILIHAN OC 'Satu Dawai'**

**KETIK FORMAT SEPERTI DI BAWAH INI—**

**nama : ....  
**

**ciri-ciri : ....  
**

**sifat : ....  
**

**peran yang diinginkan : pemain musik//fans Dawai**

**alat musik yang dimainkan : ....  
**

**(atau)**

**fans dari : ....  
**

**--****CONTOH****--**

**nama : Lena Lucife'**

**ciri-ciri : rambut panjang ikal, mata hijau, tinggi badan 175cm, skinny**

**sifat : suka riweuh sendiri, ribut, bersuara cempreng, hobi nyanyi, narsis**

**peran yang diinginkan : fans Dawai**

**fans dari : SASUKE DOOOOONG~ secara gitu yaaa, mrs. Uchiha 2015... ;P**

**--****CONTOH****--**

**nama : Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**

**ciri-ciri : rambut pendek blue-black, badan ala Twiggy, mata abu, kulit pucat**

**sifat : sekilas antagonis padahal baik, suka bawa-bawa kamera, keibuan, royal**

**peran yang diinginkan : pemain musik**

**alat musik yang dimainkan : cello**

**

* * *

**

**SIP SIP???  
8D**

**ditunggu daftarnya...  
ditunggu fave-ing-nya...  
ditunggu request-nya...  
ditunggu kritik dan sarannya...**

**:D**

**REVIEW YOYOYOYOYO!!!!**


End file.
